In some instances, it may be desirable to isolate different zones of a downhole formation for production. Typically, two zones of the formation may be selectively produced from by a single production string, referred to as a dual-zone completion. In a typical dual zone completion, each zone is produced from one at a time. The first zone may be produced from for a desired time period, such as, for example and without limitation, until water is produced, at which time the dual zone completion will be reconfigured to produce from the second zone. The dual zone completion typically includes a valve to switch whether production from the first or second zone occurs.